Mission...Complete!
by All-Star Klutz
Summary: This was published under my other name, now it's back. This is a Heero/ Relena romance. 1+R. Please R and R.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. There I said it.  
  
Author's Note: Here is a Heero/Relena romance. Enjoy. Oh please R and R.  
  
  
Mission...Complete!  
  
  
Rain pounds on the roof. Lightning flashed and seconds later thunder roared. Relena Peacecraft sat in front of the fire, roaring in the fireplace, of her small home. Sure she was Queen of the World, but that was years ago, and she enjoyed just living a normal life. So tonight, on the dreary rainy night, Relena chose to simply sit at home in front of the fire, reading her favorite romance book, then attend Zech and Noin's annual party. She sighed and marked her page, before flopping the book onto the small end table. It's all wonderful and stuff, but hardly likely to happen to me, she thought, as she got up to stoke the fire. The rain poured harder as Relena went into her kitchen. Looking out the window she watched the rain pour down. "Is this rain ever going to let up?" she wondered out loud. "I hate it for all the people who have to be out in it." As she looked out the window, a knock came from her door. "I wonder who that is," she pondered. "Especially out in this rain." Walking to her door, she opened it. Shock registered across her face. She had expected anyone on this dark and stormy night...anyone, but the man who stood at her door. Heero Yuy.  
"Relena..." he said, as he nodded hello. His normal green tank top and black biking shorts were covered in blood, and dirt. This was a sign that he had been in a battle recently. She stood like a statue, staring at Heero, who was being bombarded by the falling raindrops. It's been so long, she thought. It's been so long since I've seen him. I thought he'd forgotten about me...I was almost sure he had moved on...found himself someone who understood him, and settled down. But now he's here... her thought trailed off, and she snapped back to reality.  
"Come in Heero," she said politely. "You must be soaked." Heero walked into her house silently. His Prussian blue eyes followed her every move. Relena felt that familiar chill run down her spine. Every time she stared into those blue deep seas, a chill...of excitement and longing, swept over her. She restrained herself from showing it. "Would you like some hot tea or coffee, to warm you up?"  
"Yes...some coffee would be welcomed," he said, his voice never changing from its monotone state. Relena went into the kitchen glad to not have to look into Heero's eyes. After pouring some coffee into two cups, she returned to the living room, and found Heero sitting on the hearth of the fireplace, trying to dry out some of his clothes. Relena pressed the cup into his hands and sat down across of him, in her favorite chair.  
"So Heero...what brings you to my house on such a dark and stormy night?" Relena asked lightly, trying to start a conversation, when the air grew to thick with silence.  
"You did," Heero said quietly. Relena choked on her coffee for a moment.  
"What?" Heero stared her for a moment, and Relena felt more and more uncomfortable.  
"Relena...I'm going crazy..." he started. "Ever since we went our separate ways, all those years ago, I can't get you out of my head...you invade my dreams, kidnap me during the day, and kill my sanity. I couldn't take it anymore..."  
"So why come back?" Relena asked.  
"I'd hoped that seeing you, would help ease some of the insanity..." Heero said flatly.  
"Oh I see," she said slightly disappointed. Heero stood up and handed her his cup. He walked toward the door. "Heero, if you like, you can stay here tonight. I can't send you out into that storm. Why don't you just stay here till it blows over?" Relena suggested. She wanted so much to send Heero back through that door, and relieve her from his soul-searching gaze, but her upbringing wouldn't allow her to send someone that was traveling out into that storm. Drat my upbringing, she thought. Heero's eyes searched her face for a moment, and then he nodded slowly.  
"Yes...I will take you up on your offer." Relena sighed half in discomfort and half in relief. The two old friends sat in silence. Neither knowing what to say, or do.  
"So..." Relena said quietly. "How are the other pilots?"  
"I...don't know." Relena was shocked. For once this 'Perfect Pilot' didn't know. He has changed, she thought to herself. Heero looked at the floor...he was nervous. Nervous?! Heero Yuy...nervous...I never thought I'd live to see the day. Relena pondered what to do. Should I talk to him? Should I kick him out? What? "Relena..." Heero's voice was strangely soft; she had almost not heard it. Looking up she found his eyes captured her gaze. The deeps of his Prussian blue windows now held a look of pain, and heartache. The war has changed him...in a way that I never thought possible. Slowly Heero walked toward her. He expected her to turn, or back away...but Relena held her ground...partly out of shock. "Relena...you don't know..." he started. He was within touching distance now. His eyes still held her captive. She was under his spell. Heero raised his hand, and caressed her face. She could feel his hand trembling. I wonder why, she thought. "Oh Relena...I wish things were different...I wish..." he let the sentence hang in the air. He still came closer. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her face. His lips were only inches apart from her own. His hands were now on her arms. His grip was like steel. He's afraid to let me go, she realized. Understanding dawned on her. For once, his flaws...his perfect flaws were showing. He is afraid...the 'perfect soldier' is afraid of death...but why? Before she knew it, his lips came crashing down onto her own. Like in battle, he demanded conquest. Relena gave into his kiss, letting herself be carried away into a sea of fireworks. As every moment passed, the simple kiss grew steadily more and more passionate. The two people that had survived war, established peace, now gave into their feelings, and let their love for each other shine through. Finally the kiss was broken, and they both gasped for air. Relena gazed into Heero's eyes and saw that now they were filled with a light...something she had never seen before. He was not the 'perfect soldier' any longer. He was human.  
"Oh Heero...I thought I had lost you..." Relena whispered, as he held her in his arms. She leaned her head onto his chest and heard the steady rhythm of his heart. Something she thought he didn't possess. "What made you come back?"  
"I don't know..." Heero said after a long pause. "Maybe it was the dreams of you...maybe it was a new found longing I felt...but whatever it was it led me to you...and now I'm happy. For once in my life I'm happy." Relena signed. Her mission in life was now.... complete.  
  
Finis  



End file.
